Love at the Centre of the Earth
by death by idiots
Summary: Sakura is a popular girl in school whom everyone likes. However, she has an incurable disease. Syaoran has a crush on her, and Sakura thinks his antics are funny. Eriol and Tomoyo create opportunities for them but how does it end? Not your typical story.


**Love at the Centre of the Earth**

Disclaimer: This.Does.Not.Belong.To.Me. :Nudges men in black suit behind me: Happy now?

A/N: Warning! Just in case you didn't see carefully, this is in the Romance/Angst category, and it doesn't have a happy ending unlike my other Romance/Angst fic. Oh, and this is based on a movie I watched, but not entirely. Review please!

Age: Syaoran:16, Sakura:16, Tomoyo:16,Eriol:16

**Chapter1: A funeral is conducted, a sad story is found out…**

"I feel so sad that our Principal has died, and I don't know what I should say. There is so much I want to express to her, gratitude, and many other things. But I guess I can never do that now, since she's already passed away." Sakura said as she restrained her tears. It was the funeral of their principal, Tadaima sensei, and Sakura had been chosen by the school committee to give a speech about Tadaima sensei.

Syaoran and Eriol made it through the school gates just in time for her speech. There was a solemn pause, and many people started crying. "Syaoran, it seems that Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san are the only girls not crying. I guess they're brave, aren't they?" Eriol asked Syaoran, who nodded in return, staring at Sakura. All of a sudden, it started raining and everyone rushed to get umbrellas, but Sakura stood as still as a statue, looking at the picture of Tadaima sensei sadly.

Tomoyo took an umbrella to Sakura, and they stood there, paying their utmost respects to Tadaima sensei. Then the whole school watched, as a minute of silence ensued. A few students went at a time to offer flowers to the principal who gained everyone's respect through her hard work. Many people started bawling again, and they slowly left, one by one.

On the way home, Eriol and Syaoran spotted Mr Kawamara in the sea of people outside the school gate. He was looking at Tadaima sensei's picture longingly, and walked away toward his photo studio. Eriol and Syaoran exchanged curious glances, and followed him. Mr Kawamara stopped in front of his studio and sighed. He took out some fruit and sat down on a chair outside his photo studio.

"Is there anything that you boys want to ask me?" he said as he glanced at Syaoran and Eriol for a split second. "Did you know Tadaima sensei?" Syaoran asked him, also sitting down on a chair as Mr Kawamara offered him and Eriol some fruit. "Tadaima sensei? She was my first love. I was hoping I could get a recent photo of her, for remembrance."

"First…love?" Eriol asked Mr Kawamara slowly and deliberately. He sighed, but continued talking. "Tadaima sensei was my first love. We got separated in the war, when we were discussing marriage. But the war left me broke, bankrupt, and poor. I worked hard to earn money, so we could get married, but before we could, her parents had betrothed her to some guy and she married him instead."

Eriol gasped, he never knew there was such a sad story behind Mr Kawamara. Syaoran looked at Mr Kawamara sadly, not knowing what to say. After seeing Syaoran and Eriol's expression, he continued as if he had not even paused. "You don't have to pity me. Because I know that she is in heaven and that she is finally happy."

Then Eriol and Syaoran bid their goodbyes to Mr Kawamara, and walked home together. "You think it was a one-sided love?" Syaoran asked Eriol. Eriol shook his head, as if to say that Mr Kawamara and Tadaima sensei were both innocent parties in the marriage planned by their parents. "I thank Kami-sama that now we don't have to listen to our parents and marry whomever they want us to. At least, we have our own freedom." Eriol said to Syaoran as they walked alongside their bikes.

How was the first chapter? Was it okay? Sorry that this chapter is quite boring.There wasn't much mentioned about Syaoran and Sakura or Eriol and Tomoyo as I had to write about Mr Kawamara and Tadaima sensei. Mr Kawamara will be an important character in this story, so I had to put that in. The next chapter will have more of Syaoran and Sakura! I promise! Please R and R! Lubs to you all!


End file.
